


my pretty little fox

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, If you found this you searched for it, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: had no motivation to finish this lmao hope you still enjoyed
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Liam | HBomb94
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	my pretty little fox

“H, what are you doing?” Fundy nervously laughed, looking back. Hbomb grinned at him evily.

“You‘ve been a baaad boy today. I gotta punish you.” A hand began tracing the hemm of his shirt to the front of his pants.

A nervous chuckle left hois throat and he swallowed hard. “Hey, um-“ He was interrupted by the sensation of skin on skin and sharply inhaled. 

“Come on baby, has anyone even touched you since you and Dream ended it? Let me make you feel good.” His hand continued wandering lower until Fundy felt a hand wrap around his shaft. He wasn’t sure what to do, but H sure did. “Just relax, baby.” 

“I don’t think I want to-“ He was cut off by a soothing “ssh” motion by Hbomb. He made eyecontact and felt his blood run cold. 

“Do I look like I care?” Fundy was yanked around and suddenly felt hot lips on his own. He heard H moan into his mouth as he just sat there, completely surprised. Suddenly a hand grabbed his own, bringing it to Hbombs naked thigh. “Come on Fundy. I know you like the maid dress on me.” Hbomb directed his hand to move up. 

“H, please stop I really don’t want-“ A hand grabbed his neck and he let out a surprised choking sound.

Hbomb was grinning. “Oh i like those noises from you. You like this?” His grip tightened and Fundy began clawing at Hbombs hand, gasping for air. “You like being controlled, dont you?” Tears were rolling over Fundy’s face as he despretly tried to get air back into his lungs. “My pretty little fox... I’m going to make you my personal slut... Now behave, or...” His grip tightened a tiny bit more and when Fundy began to see black spots Hbomb finally let him go. 

Fundy fell to the floor, gasping for air and trying to get away from Hbomb at the same time. “Ple- Please stop- Please!”

”Oh baby, I haven’t even started.” Before Fundy knew what was going on someone turned him onto his back and he felt his sweater being ripped from his torso and a heavy weight on his hip. Almost immediately Hbomb began humping him, as he held his wrists down and began biting his neck possessively.

After tasting a bit of blood Hbomb sat back, looking down on Fundy. His eyes were closed, there were teartracks on his face. His neck was had bitemarks littered over it and his shoulders were twitching from his sobbing. “Oh, you’re so pretty baby. Now... let me take care of you.”

He let go of one wrist to open Fundy’s pants, but almost immediately Fundy hit his hand away. With one hand he tried to bring the fox hybrid back under control, but Fundy was just blindly hitting everything he could reach.

Hbomb sighed. “Remember babyboy, you made me do this.” He gripped under his skirt were a leg holster was hidden and drew a knife, quickly pressing it against Fundys chest. Fundy froze and looked back up at Hbomb.

”Are you gonna behave now, baby?” Fundy didn’t answer, he was just a shaking mess. Hbomb pressed down, drawing blood. 

“Yes. Yes! I’ll behave! Please stop!” Fundy whined in a panicked tone. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy for your master?” Fundy nodded with tears in his eyes. Hbomb moved the knife to his chin, forcing him to lift his head. “Use your words, baby.”

”I- I’ll be good.” Hbomb increased the preasure. “I’ll be good f- for you, master.” Hbomb smirked and lowered himself onto Fundy, giving him a gently kiss while not moving the knife away. 

“I knew you’d enjoy this babyboy. Now, let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> had no motivation to finish this lmao hope you still enjoyed


End file.
